Loving A Salvatore
by bookwormfantastic
Summary: a short diary extract written by Elena. after she has broken up with stephan and chosen Damon instead it's short and snappy only takes minutes to read and i hope you enjoy xxx
1. Chapter 1

this story is short and snappy and is my first to be published its based on the amazing 'Vampire Diaries' and is all about falling in love with a Salvator i hope you enjoy. please give your opinions as a review good or bad i apreciate both thanks x

Dear diary,

I love Damon. I do, his sparkling blue eyes, his tall handsome figure, and his lush black hair. But I had loved Stephan in almost all those ways, and look where that ended. I seem to find that we were fighting, me and Damon, more than me and Stephan ever did, and I miss it, the peace and quiet. Before I loved the sarcasm and silly remarks, but now there over used and said too much, and frankly just plain annoying. There are many times where I'm finding myself missing Stephan so much, the heart ach involved is too painful to put into words. But to ask for him back, would be more than selfish. I have made my choice, it was unfair and hurtful for Stephan, and now so the same for me. I just hope Damon's happy. That's why I'm with him after all. I thought I loved him, but as time progresses, I can see that my selfish decisions benefits me in no way. I feel always guilt. I carry Stephan's pain as well as my own, and my shoulders are getting heavy. I don't really understand why I had to choose. If I could go back, I would change, but not back to Stephan. No. back before it all. Back before vampires and werewolves, back before my parents died. But time doesn't work that way. My only other option is to run. Run so they would never find me. But that's what she did. Kathrine. And I swore from the day I knew her name I wouldn't follow in her footsteps. I promised to make my own choice, follow my heart, unlike the wicked woman who wanted them both. But now I find myself feeling sorry for her, I know now why she ran, why she left Damon searching for 150 years. One isn't enough. To have Stephan, you must also have Damon, but that's too selfish. Of course I think of easy options, but suicide would kill them more than a goodbye. They would both end with wooden stakes struck into their hearts, and its true what they say. Life isn't fair. But there isn't much you can do. To say I love you to a Salvatore brother you end up saying it to both. But for me my decision is made, I have chosen Damon. And worse of all, you're the only person I can tell. Bonnie hates me, she was right to say I was wrongs for leaving Stephan, but now she can't even look at me. She was my best friend, and she warned me and I ignored her, she warned me that no good will come from my selfish decisions. But I disagreed I insisted that I loved Damon I told her something my mother had once said :"I've had to say goodbye more times than I would of liked, but everyone could say that, and no matter how many times we do it, even when it's for the great or good, it still stings. Although we never forget what we've given up, we owe it to ourselves to keep moving forward. What we can't do is live our lives always afraid of the next goodbye; because the chances are there not gonna stop. The trick is to recognise when a goodbye can be a good thing, when it's a chance to start again." and I do still believe that. It's just that I wish to say goodbye again, but It would be cruel, and I don't think my heart is strong enough to take it. I stand tall and strong but inside I'm crumbling into smaller and smaller pieces. Damon does love me, I can see it. The old glint in the eye that I once saw in the other Salvatore brother. Before I broke his heart and replaced his happy glint into a watery tear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi readers! Sorry this isn't another chapter just a notice that I have written another Story with a friend of mine based on VD please give it a try and review xxx to find it search the author 'TwattyandRoo' and it is called Glowing Embers please it's a proper story and the more reviews the more motivation I have to keep writing xx thanks **


End file.
